superherofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Confederacy of Independent People
In October 2008, after two years of political conflict, Cole Herrington, seceeded from the Union to make a nation of his own. The Confederacy of Security, Independency, and Equality. At one time it was known as the Confederacy of Independent People. On March 11th, 2009, The Confederacy gained an Ally and decided to change it's name from the Confederacy of Security, Independency and Equality, to the Confederate-Alliance of the United Confederations, but is still known as the Confederacy of Security, Independency and Equality. History On February 7th, 2009, President Herrington went on a diplomatic mission to the Mall of Georgia. Richard Head was appointed as Secretary of Defense on February 10th, 2009. Due to unreasonable outrages during February 11, 2009, War was declared on a Neal Anthony. The seat of Secretary of State was filled by Brooke Cochran on the same day. Herrington and the Confederate Council decided to keep his confederation a secret from the government but decided to give the public a view of it on Wikipedia. The President declared abortion illegal under no exception in late February 2009. Name Many times the Council could not decide on the permanent name of the nation. Out of defiance to his parents and the U.S. government, when Cole was the only member, he gave his nation it's first name, the Confederacy of Independent Minors, parodied from the Star Wars government Confederacy of Independent Systems. Then the name went to the National Socialist Empire, but Cole realized from further research that Socialism is a form of Communism, and most American don't want that. He then changed it to the Confederacy of Independent People. Sometimes he put Socially in front of Independent. During the time, the Confederacy gained some members, including VP and Secretaries in the Cabinet. The name lasted for four months, but eventually from watching a military leader on a T.V. show speak about security, and Darth Vader (pre-Armor) say: I have brought Peace, Freedom, Justice, and Security to my new Empire!, and his desire for equality of minors and adults, he changed the name to Confederacy of Security, Independency and Equality. A week later, the Confederacy gained some allies,The Confederate North, and the Confederation of Diaspora, so Herrington and his co-workers changed the name to Confederate-Alliance of the United Confederations, but is called it the Confederacy of Security, Independency and Equality, due to American love of history and patriotism. Relations with the United States The only way the United Confederations is not with the United States is the Law of Society. The Rules when it comes to contact with Society is changed and gained a few rights, and prosecution of Male homosexuals. Female homosexuality is not prosecuted because only 10% of rape is done by Females. Government and politics The civil central government is under the management of military men and their right-wing civilian allies, along with members of the nobility and Confederate Family. The President is in the center of this power structure as supreme Commander-in-Chief of the Confederate Armed Forces and head of state. Constitution The Southern leaders met in Gainvesville, Georgia, to write their constitution. The Confederacy Constitution reveals much about the motivations for secession from the Union. While much of it replicated the United States Constitution verbatim, it containes several explicit protections of the freedom of offensive speech. In certain areas, the Confederate Constitution gives greater powers to the region (or curtailed the powers of the central government more) than the U.S. Constitution does. Although the Confederate Constitution, like the U.S. Constitution, containes a commerce clause, the Confederate version prohibites the central government from using revenues collected in one region for funding internal improvements in another region. The Confederate Constitution's equivalent to the U.S. Constitution's general welfare clause prohibites protective tariffs (but allowes tariffs for providing domestic revenue), and speaks of "carrying on the Government of the Confederacy" rather than providing for the "general welfare". Regional legislatures has the power to impeach officials of the Confederate government in some cases. On the other hand, the Confederate Constitution contains a Necessary and Proper Clause and a Supremacy Clause that essentially duplicates the respective clauses of the U.S. Constitution. The Confederate Constitution does not specifically include a provision allowing regions to secede; the Preamble speak of each region "acting in its sovereign and independent character" but also of the formation of a "permanent federal government". During the debates on drafting the Confederate Constitution, one proposal would have allowed region to secede from the Confederacy. The proposal was tabled with only the West Gainesville delegates voting in favor of considering the motion. In contrast with the secular 18th-century Enlightenment language of the United States Constitution, the Confederate Constitution overtly askes God's blessing ("invoking the favor of Almighty God.") The Constitution provides for a President of the Confederacy of Security, Independency, and Equality, elected to serve a six-year term. One unique power granted to the Confederate president is his ability to subject a bill to a line item veto, a power held by some region governors. The Confederate Congress can overturn either the general or the line item vetoes with the same two-thirds majorities that are required in the U.S. Congress. In addition, appropriations not specifically requested by the executive branch require passage by a two-thirds vote in both houses of Congress. The Confederate Constitution is founded on the principle that sovereignty resides in the people. Article 4 states that the "President is the head of the Republic, combining in Himself the rights of sovereignty". The President, nominally at least, united within himself all three branches (executive, legislative and judiciary) of government, albeit subject to the "consent of the Confederate Diet". Laws str issues and justice administered by the courts "in the name of the President". Separate provisions of the Constitution are contradictory as to whether the Constitution or the President is supreme. While Article 4 binds the President to exercise his powers "according to the provisions of the present Constitution", Article 3 declares him to be "sacred and inviolable", a formula which esd construed by hard-line monarchists to mean that he retaines the right to withdraw the constitution, or to ignore its provisions. Article 55, however, confirmed that the Preseidents’s commands (including Confederate Ordinance, Edicts, Rescripts, etc.) has no legal force within themselves, but requires the signature of a “Minister of State”. On the other hand, these “Ministers of State” are appointed by (and could be dismissed by), the President alone, and not by the Prime Minister or the Diet. Rights and Duties of Subjects *'Duties:' The constitution asserts the duty of Confederate subjects to uphold the constitution (preamble), pay taxes (Article 21) and serve in the armed forces if conscripted (Article 20). *'Qualified rights:' The constitution provides for a number of rights that subjects may enjoy only where the law does not provide otherwise. These included the right to: **Social equality (Article 29). **Equality of Minors and Adults (Article 29) **Freedom of movement (Article 22). **Not have one's house searched or entered (Article 25). **Privacy of correspondence (Article 26). **Private property (Article 27). **Freedom of speech, assembly, freedom of offensive speech, and association (Article 29). *'Less conditional rights' **Right to "be appointed to civil or military or any other public offices equally" (Article 19). **'Procedural' due process (Article 23). **Right to trial before a judge (Article 24). Abortion Because of the President believing in Jediism, hence he preserves all life, abortion was made illegal under no exceptions. Those who don't want the child, the infant shall be put in a loving foster family. Executive Legislative As its legislative branch, the Confederacy of Social Independency and Equality institutes the Confederate Congress. Like the United States Congress, the Confederate Congress consistes of two houses: # the Confederate Senate, whose membership includes two senators from each region (and chosen by the regional legislature) # the Confederate House of Representatives, with members popularly elected by properly enfranchises residents of the individual regions. Civil liberties The Confederacy actively uses the military to arrest people suspected of loyalty to the United States. The citizens have the freedom to use offensive speech. And if they want a official removed, the regional govenor will go the Senate to discuss it. Dissidents are punished harshly. They will often have very public and humilating punishments to serve as an example to the rest of the nation. Religion The Confederacy presses Christianity or Baptist religion, but people can choose their religion. The Confederacy presses Anti-Non Christianism or Anti-Atheism, but it's not a law.